


Good Morning

by theyellowbeetle



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowbeetle/pseuds/theyellowbeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time, some PWP morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> repost of this bit of porn [here](http://grimm-kink.livejournal.com/452.html?thread=117444#t117444).

Wake up; it’s dawn. Warm; Nick tucked into the circle of your arms. He’s still asleep, slow rise and fall of his chest, steady beat of his heart. It’s almost enough to lull you back surrounded by the cozy comfort of your mate.

Stillness in the house; there is just the sound of his breath ghosting across your skin. Beyond that are the signs of a routine morning: the distant song of birds, the neighbor three houses down leaving for work.

Cuddle in closer; get a noise of contentment when you start nosing around in his hair. Oh, Nick; warm, so warm and smells so good. Find the spot behind his ear you are so fond of, breathe deep. Musk perfect and almost too sweet, everything you could have ever dreamt, ever want. He’s perfect. He’s yours.

Feel his lips turn up into a smile when your tongue darts out for a taste. His fingers flex where they rest on your back, nails following along the curve of your spine in a lazy scratch. You shiver and nip at the tender curve of throat; growl your approval as his head rolls back invitingly.

Scrape over his jugular, fit your teeth around his Adam’s apple and feel the buzz of his pleased hum drum through you. Move forward until he’s sprawled, limbs creamy pale against the sheets. His dark lashes part just enough to let a sliver of blue show, open affection on his face. You have to chase your way up to his mouth and kiss him long and deep until he’s left panting.

Nick cradles your face and you nuzzle into his palm. Get those fingers and bite down on the tips just enough that you feel the tremors go up his arms.

“Hey,” he greets, low and rough, with the bright smile. You release him in exchange for another kiss.

Hunt out each hot spot you know instead, the ones that make his breath quicken and back arch. Hold your teeth around the bolt of his jaw. Make your way to the junction of hip and leg, the one guaranteed to have his body shaking.

Nick’s body curls around you, drawing you back up and you find one of your favorites: the strong line of his shoulder, your mark stark against the meat there, having been reopened last night. It’s easy for him to conceal, and during his day as it heals Nick is able to feel the teasing pull on his skin.

Your mouth waters just hovering over it; teeth itch wanting to sink in but you hold back. Pass your tongue across and savor the lingering blood. Say, “Hey.”

(Another favorite spot of yours is the vulnerable slope of belly where you just rest your cheek and he reclines with his fingers carding through your hair. Also, you know each ticklish spot that you just can’t resist, like if you just _barely_ drag your nails down his ribs it will be rewarded with a high-pitched laugh that Nick swears is not a giggle.)

“It’s your day off,” you say, matter-of-fact.

“Yes,” Nick says, and since he keeps smiling at you like that, you’ve got to kiss him silly. 

But you want _more_ , so you coax Nick onto his front. You settle between his legs, kneading the muscle of his thighs. He sighs pleasingly and cants his hips towards you, urging you to work higher and higher. You follow until you reach the center of him, slowly spreading the ample flesh of his buttocks.

Lean down and resist pressing your face to him and breathing in, but don’t resist tasting him. Hold him down and swipe your tongue over the entrance to his body, over and over until you’re able to push your inside.

Nick hisses a curse, making fists into the pillows. Continue what you are doing, seeking out the taste of him and you and lube, leaving him messy and open. Push your fingers alongside your tongue, feel him flutter and clench around you, and oh, you need him _now_.

Press your cock against the tender red rim of his ass, shout when he bears down on you and get lost in the way he accepts every inch. Wrap your arms around him when you bottom out, trying to hold there until you just can’t anymore. Pull him back onto you for each of your thrusts forward.

Nick shouts his pleasure; yours rumbles deep in your chest. Try not to whine needy and possessive, pressing your forehead to his back. Nick more than returns it though, reaching back and groping at your thighs and hips and sides, as if you’d ever think of stopping (or leaving him).

You come before he does, the coiled heat inside finally snapping, flooding him with your scent. Try not to collapse on him when you return from your adrenaline high; whimper pathetically as Nick squeezes down around you and spills across the sheets.

Pull out as slow as you can, collect him in your arms and recover together. Nick laughs into the pillow, “Good morning.”

Smile and say, “Good morning.”


End file.
